


Путь в Чертоги.

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt





	Путь в Чертоги.

Серо-стальное море лежало под ногами – спустись по тропинке и через мгновение сможешь потрогать ладонью спокойную воду. Но Фили спускаться не собирался. Пока что ему просто не хотелось двигаться. Он не знал почему, было лишь ощущение, что там, где-то, он потратил все свои силы. На что? Он не помнил. 

Здесь было спокойно и тихо, но немного тревожно, словно вот-вот должно было что-то произойти. Фили прислушался к себе, но напряжения и желания защищаться не ощутил, значит, ничего страшного. Это хорошо, наверное, но оружие все равно стоило проверить.

Фили привычно закинул руку за спину и нахмурился. Странно, он точно помнил, что там у него был меч, кажется, даже два, а теперь пальцы сомкнулись на пустоте. Где же он мог потерять оружие? В голове всплывали какие-то обрывки – чьи-то крики, кровь на руках, неприятный, влажный хруст, с которым клинок врубается в тело. Точно, вот так он их и потерял, оставил в чьем-то теле. Ну что же, так тому и быть.

Фили уронил руки и уставился на спокойное море, потом прищурился. Показалось или нет? Вроде бы у самого горизонта мелькнул парус. На душе сразу стало чуть спокойнее. Похоже, именно этого он и ждет. Лодку, корабль – неважно. Предстоит путешествие. От этой мысли Фили заулыбался. Парус на горизонте стал четче. Есть еще несколько часов, а потом корабль пристанет к берегу, он поднимется на борт и поплывет. Куда? А так ли это теперь важно. 

Фили уселся на землю, скрестив ноги, все также глядя на горизонт, и приготовился ждать. Правда, сознание все равно что-то царапало Похоже, он позабыл не только свои мечи, но и еще что-то очень важное. Хмурясь и кусая губы, Фили отчаянно пытался вспомнить и не мог. 

«Не помнишь, значит, неважно».  
Но Фили так не казалось. Далекий корабль вдруг совершенно перестал его интересовать. Нельзя уходить, если оставил что-то незавершенное, что-то дорогое. 

Море внизу, под холмом неожиданно покрылось рябью, откуда-то, встрепав волосы Фили, налетел порыв ветра, а корабль вдруг снова оказался у самого горизонта, но он не обратил на это никакого внимания. Крепко зажмурившись, он вспоминал. 

Все расплывалось, память расползалась как гнилая ветошь под пальцами, но он пытался снова и снова. Темные глаза, темные волосы, веселая улыбка. Кто это? Кто-то, кто всегда был рядом, с кем всегда было уютно и тепло, кто-то родной. Кто?

\- И долго ты собираешься тут сидеть?

Фили открыл глаза, лишь почувствовав на щеке теплое дыхание.

\- Кили?  
\- Кили.

Фили всем телом повернулся к брату.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Отдыхаю, вообще-то. Найти тебя, знаешь ли, было трудновато.

Брат улыбался весело и ярко, как раньше, до всего этого. До похода, до этого дурацкого золота, до…

\- Мы умерли, - медленно сказал Фили и улыбка Кили слегка потускнела.  
\- Я помню.

Фили снова уставился на море, отыскал глазами снова набравший ход корабль.

\- А Торина тут нет?  
\- Наверное, ему повезло больше, чем нам.

Краем глаза Фили видел, как брат пожал плечами и полез в карман.

\- Ух ты, уцелела, - он держал в руке трубку. Фили тут же попытался нащупать свою.  
\- Ох, раскололась.

Он повертел в руках обломки и, размахнувшись, бросил их в воду.

\- Покурю пока твою, - решил он.  
\- Чего это? – фыркнул Кили.  
\- С того, что я всегда с тобой делился. Да и вообще, нужно старшим уступать.

Фили ловко вытащил трубку из рук брата и затянулся. Кили только головой покачал и привалился к его плечу.

\- Я и не думал, что тут будут ощущаться вкусы, - затянувшись еще раз, сказал Фили.  
\- Я думаю, тут будет ощущаться то, что мы захотим. Я вот что-то ужасно устал, - сонно проговорил Кили и Фили обхватил его за плечи, крепче прижимая к себе.

Корабль был уже совсем близко, можно было даже разглядеть надутый невидимым ветром парус. Снова серый. Фили вообще казалось, что в этом мире красок других, кроме серой нет. Хотя нет, глаза и волосы Кили были темными, а капюшон на его плаще синим, а потянув себя за волосы и скосив глаза, он увидел, что они тоже остались светлыми.

Корабль приближался.  
\- Что станем делать, когда он пришвартуется? – негромко спросил вдруг Кили.  
\- Поднимемся на борт и куда-нибудь поплывем.  
\- А возьмут двоих?  
\- Пусть только попробуют не взять. На лучше, затянись.

Кили отстранился и взял трубку.  
Серый дым уплывал в серое небо, брат спокойно улыбался рядом и Фили вдруг ощутил, что тревоги больше нет. Все было правильно, что-то закончилось, что-то начинается. Жаль, конечно, что они оба погибли, но кто сказал, что это приключение будет скучным?

\- Ладно, подьем.

Он поднялся на ноги, протянул руку Кили.

\- У нас же еще есть время, – удивился тот, но послушно встал.  
\- Ага, - Фили стащил с себя куртку, - как раз на то, чтобы искупаться.


End file.
